In Vino Veritas
by Moonsway
Summary: Set after the episode titled Still. Beth and Daryl become attracted to each other as they continue to live on their own. Rated M for adult content.


In Vino Veritas

"How many women have you been with?" Beth asked. Then something suddenly occurred to her. "I mean, are you attracted to women? I never saw you with anybody at the prison. Not that you weren't," she realized. "But it was a secret if you were."

Even though they had become much closer in these two weeks alone than they had been before the prison fell, she would never have dared to ask him these things if she had been sober. Daryl wasn't nearly as drunk as she was, but he was lit enough not to abruptly put an end to this line of questioning. With a clear mind, he would have known that they were skirting dangerous territory. At this moment, however, he was feeling pretty good. Wine apparently didn't turn him into a dick, or maybe he just hadn't drunk enough of it yet to get to that point.

"Why you wanna know that?" He had told her a lot about his past since the night they drank moonshine, but she had never asked about his sex life before.

"I've been with one guy," she continued conversationally. "I mean going all the way. Jimmy and I just made out a lot, but I didn't let him go that far. I wasn't in love with him, so I didn't feel it would be right to sleep with him. I changed my mind with Zach, because I didn't want to die a virgin."

He suddenly became uncomfortable with the conversation. Thinking about Beth in that way always did that to him. Lately he had thinking about her in that way a little too often. They were spending almost every minute of every day together, and he was becoming increasingly aware of her as a woman. There was a growing sexual tension between them since they started spending every night together. They slept in shifts, and watching her sleep was making him want to do more than watch. Without air conditioning to alleviate the heat, she wore very little clothing in order to sleep comfortably. She would modestly cover herself with a sheet, but she would kick it off while she slept. He would look at her body as dawn broke and want to crawl into bed with her.

As if that temptation wasn't bad enough, they were also forced to bathe together for safety's sake. Finding this house by the lake had provided shelter and food from catching fish in the water. It had also given them a place to wash their bodies, but someone always had to keep watch. The rowboat was perfect for that, and it also gave them a quick means of escape. So far they had been lucky not to be interrupted by walkers and have to flee naked. They did, however, have to disrobe in sight of each other even if they didn't look. Daryl caught glimpses of Beth out of the corner of his eye. More torturous was knowing that she was naked and within reach. He controlled his actions, but he couldn't control the direction of his thoughts.

A couple had lived in the house, a fairly young couple judging by the style of their clothes. It was nice to have a fresh change of clothes after washing up in the lake. There was a big screen TV, which was useless to them. The furniture was very comfortable and much better than sleeping in a tent or the trunk of a car. They searched the house and made jokes about their upgrade in living arrangements. Beth said that their next stop would be Beverly Hills. There were only a few cans of food, but the place was stocked with booze. Beth laughed when they saw that, but she was thrilled to find several bottles of wine in the nearly empty refrigerator. Daryl had been standing right beside her when she opened the nightstand drawer in the bedroom. They both fell silent when they saw the vibrator and two boxes of condoms within. She had quickly closed the drawer and turned away from the king size bed.

"I don't know how many women I been with, but it's more than one." That was a lie. He knew exactly how many women he'd had sex with. Every guy did. He just didn't want to tell her, but he did want her to know that he was attracted to women.

"Zach was only with one girl before me," Beth said. "He was in love with her, and I don't think he ever got over her. It wasn't like they broke up. She died when this thing started. It was different with us. He liked me and I liked him, but we weren't in love. Have you ever been in love?"

Daryl relaxed and answered the question. This subject was much easier for him to speak on. "No. Guess I didn't have the chance to after I started drifting. Never stayed anywhere long enough."

"What about in the prison?" Beth pressed. "Did you have anything going on with anyone?" She had often wondered if he had something going with Carol, because the two of them seemed really close.

His expression was unreadable as he gazed at her. "No, nothing. Why you asking me about this?"

"I was curious, but I guess it wouldn't change things now." She stared down into her glass.

"What things?" Daryl asked.

She took a sip of liquid courage, but her gaze was as open as ever when she looked at him. "The things that are happening between us. It's getting stronger everyday, and it makes me want…" Her eyes dropped back to her drink before continuing. "I sneaked a peek at you today when you were walking out of the water, and I saw that you were…that you had…" Her face flamed, but she looked at him to see his reaction after she asked her question. "Was that because of me or were you thinking of someone else?"

The part of his anatomy she was referring to responded to her admission that she had been checking him out. Daryl became aware of how stifling hot it was in the house. "It was because of you. I sneaked a peek at you too."

Her temperature spiked as she thought of his eyes roaming over her naked body. She licked a drop of perspiration from her upper lip and saw his blue eyes darken. "I want to do more than look," she told him in her soft voice.

His expression was so intense now that her anticipation became almost unbearable. The words didn't make any sense to her at first when he told her that she needed to go to sleep. "C'mon," he said. "You're drunk. Sleep it off."

She felt the throbbing between her legs as she walked with him to the bedroom. Instead of joining her on that big bed like she wanted him to, he turned away as she stripped to her underwear. Not bothering to cover up with the sheet, she stretched out on the bed in frustrated disappointment. She watched Daryl for awhile, but he didn't turn around.

Beth awoke but didn't open her eyes yet. She must have had a hot dream, because she was very horny. Slipping her hand under her panties, she began to lightly rub her sweet spot, teasing herself and drawing out the pleasure. Then she realized that she wasn't in her bed at home on the farm as her eyes flew open to see Daryl watching her. She quickly pulled her hand out of her panties in embarrassment.

His heated gaze and rough voice sent even more moisture to her core. "You don't gotta stop because of me."

Beth was about to get up out of bed, but she hesitated. Things would be awkward between them all day if she ran away in embarrassment. She wanted Daryl, and he wanted her. This seduction wasn't going the conventional way, but they were living in unusual circumstances. She decided to see this through and find out where it led. Never before had she touched herself in front of anyone, but there was something highly erotic about having him watch her. She closed her eyes, because she couldn't look at him while she did it. Her hand slipped back inside her panties as she pleasured herself. She was quiet at first, but knowing that he was watching her turned her on so much that she couldn't keep from moaning as she came.

She looked at him and saw that his eyes were still burning with lust. "Your turn."

Daryl surprised her by striding toward the bed and yanking her panties down her legs. He sank down to his knees and pushed her thighs apart before lowering his head toward her core.

"I meant for me to watch you—"Beth gasped as his tongue ran along the seam of her folds before circling around her most sensitive spot.

Nobody had ever done this for her before, and she couldn't keep silent the way she always did when she touched herself. It felt amazing, but it was the fact that Daryl was the one who was pleasuring her that turned her on the most and made her climax again so quickly.

"Oh wow," she breathed as she came down from her intense high and opened her eyes.

Daryl was already standing beside the door and looking away from her. "Best get dressed now."

His low, sexy voice was suggesting the opposite of his words, and Beth removed her bra. In a lucky coincidence, the previous owner of these clothes had the same size bust as she did. There were also some nightgowns among her things, but they were too sexy and revealing for her to wear in front of Daryl. At least they had been until now.

"You best get _undressed_ now," she told him.

He looked at her and saw that she was completely naked. "Fuck," he said as his blue eyes stared at her with naked lust.

"Yes," she confirmed and pulled the open box of condoms out of the nightstand drawer.

He wasted no further time in removing his clothes. She had made it clear that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He didn't think too deeply on the fact that she didn't have many options. It was either him or the vibrator, and he didn't even know if the batteries in the thing still worked. Daryl wanted to explore her body and get her all worked up again, but he was suddenly overcome with the need he had been suppressing for these two weeks. He'd had lustful thoughts about most of the women at the prison, but having so many of them around had actually helped to temper his lust. He hadn't thought about one woman all the time like he'd been doing with Beth. The intensity of his desire for her was driving him crazy with want.

Sinking into her hot core was even better than he had imagined it would be. Daryl hadn't been with a woman since before this whole thing started, and he hadn't realized how much he'd missed it until now. Beth clung to him as he slowly thrust into her, trying to prolong this incredible pleasure for as long as he could.

"Oh," he moaned. "You feel so good."

The desire-roughened sound of his voice thrilled her, and his deep thrusts were driving her toward another orgasm. She began to moan in pleasure as he increased his pace. Daryl tried to hold back, but it had been too long for him and she felt too damn good. His orgasm came upon him too fast, and it was so intense that he moaned long and low as he made his final few thrusts into her. He was so spent that he had to use all his strength not to simply collapse on top of her. Daryl rolled off of her and fell onto the pillow in a sated daze.

"Go to sleep now," Beth told him. "You missed your turn last night."

He was only going to close his eyes for a few minutes, but it was the afternoon when he awoke. Daryl could tell by the position of the sun in the sky. "Why didn't you wake me? I know you gotta be hungry by now."

"I wanted to let you get your sleep, since I'm the one who kept you up."

Her wicked smile was a sexy surprise. He hadn't known that she was capable of such a naughty expression. "Let's get us a meal before I have my dessert." His own suggestive smile brought the heat back into her cheeks. He had never flirted with women before, but he felt confident enough to try it with Beth. She was the first woman who had been completely sober when she invited him into her bed. Hell, she was the first woman he'd had sex with while he was completely sober.

They hadn't had fish in so long that they weren't tired of eating it everyday yet. He decided that he would go hunting for something else soon just to have some variety. Beth hadn't complained since the day he caught the rattlesnake, but he wanted to keep her happy. For a fleeting moment he wondered how long it would take her to get tired of him in the bedroom. After all, he had a lot of years on her. Daryl pushed those thoughts aside and decided to enjoy the time he had with her. She might meet someone her age eventually, but she was his for now.

After their late lunch, she wanted to cool off in the lake. Instead of keeping watch, he took off his clothes and joined her for a quick dip in the water. She tried to embrace him, but he told her that he had to hurry back to shore and his crossbow. "I'm gonna make it all up to you when we get back in the house."

"Make what up to me?" Beth asked.

He ran his thumb over one of her hard nipples. "This morning. You didn't get to finish."

"I came twice," she said. "Don't you remember?"

The memory along with the way she was looking at him right now made him rock hard. "That was just a warm up," he promised.

She finished her skinny dipping pretty quickly after that comment. Daryl was scanning their surroundings for walkers when she walked up next to him. They were both naked and dripping wet when they entered the house. He closed the door and pushed her up against it as he kissed her. It was only when he pulled back for air that he realized that this was their first kiss. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he went in for another passionate kiss. They eventually ended up on the couch, still kissing as she straddled his lap. He had never spent so much time on just kissing, but he couldn't seem to get enough of it with Beth. The feel of her naked skin against his heightened the sensual sensations of their deep, heated kisses.

Even when they made their way upstairs to the bedroom, he was unhurried in his exploration of her body and took his time giving attention to the parts he had neglected that morning. He trailed kisses down her neck and over her collarbone before making his way to her breasts, which were aching in anticipation of his touch. His tongue teased at her nipple until she was whimpering for more contact. Her drawn out moan when he finally closed his mouth over it and sucked on it excited and thrilled him. Being able to elicit such a strong reaction from her gave him a surge of confidence. He lavished the same exquisite torture on her other nipple before taking a moment to look at her face and see the wild lust in her eyes.

He watched her face as he slipped a finger inside her. "You ready?" Daryl asked, even though he could feel how wet she was.

"Yes, do it now," she said in a sultry voice that barely sounded like her own.

He put on a condom and laid down on the bed beside her. "Get on top," he urged. That position had always helped him to last longer, and he wanted to hold back this time until she came.

Beth looked unsure as she straddled him, but he guided her until she slid down onto him. "Do what feels good," he told her.

She began to experimentally move until she found the right rhythm and angle. Her sexy moans let him know when she was getting close, and feeling her clench around him brought on his own orgasm. He closed his eyes and cried out as an intense wave of pleasure swept over him.

They spent five more blissful days acting like a honeymoon couple. Daryl realized that he had now spent more time alone with Beth than he had with any other woman he'd ever hooked up with, and he absolutely didn't want it to end. She woke up smiling one morning as she opened her eyes. He thought her smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I dreamed that we found them," she said. "Maggie, Glenn, and everybody." She beamed at him. "I think it's a sign, Daryl. I think they're alive."

He didn't want to tell her that it was only a dream, so he smiled. "Maybe so."

Later that morning, she followed a fawn through the woods on a whim. Daryl raised his crossbow, but she stayed him. "No, it's a baby."

"Why you going after it if we're not gonna eat it?" He spoke quietly into her ear so he wouldn't scare the deer.

"It's cute," she whispered.

"You're cute," he breathed in her ear and pulled her back against him.

She wriggled out of his grasp and turned to give him a teasing smile before sprinting away through the woods. He took off after her with more concern about her running into a walker than actually giving chase. They somehow ended up by the railroad tracks, and Daryl slowed down when he saw Beth standing beside a train car.

Her blue eyes were shining when she turned toward him. "Look." She gestured back to the rail car.

He read the sign on it and wasn't sure what to think.

"That's where they are," she said with conviction.

They went back to the house and packed a few things. Daryl shoved the remaining box of condoms in his backpack. He didn't know what would happen between him and Beth once they arrived at this place the sign claimed was safe. There might be lots of survivors there. He hoped it was true, even if it meant she wouldn't need him anymore. Her happiness was now the most important thing to him, and he was suddenly struck by the realization of what that meant.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked.

He took one last look at the house where he had spent the most idyllic time of his life. "Yeah, just gonna miss this place."

"Me too." She smiled at him.

Then he followed her into the uncertain future.

**Notes:**

**The title means there is truth in wine. Sorry about any mistakes. I know I should have spent more time editing this, but I wanted to post it before the next episode airs. The last episode was such a treat that I'm afraid they're going to break my heart in the next one. **


End file.
